The present invention relates to a cup holder, and more particularly to a heat insulative cup holder specifically designed for holding a paper cup on a flat surface.
A paper cup tends to be deformed when compressed with the hand. When a paper cup is used to hold hot water or the like, the paper cup must be handled with care, and a paper cup pad may be used to hold the paper cup in order not to let heat be transmitted to the hand. However, the paper cup may fall from the cup pad when the cup pad or the table on which the cup pad is placed is vibrated by a force.